chrisnolanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Knight
"Let's put a smile on that face." ::—The Joker The Dark Knight was Christopher Nolan's sixth feature film, released in 2008, and his second in the Batman franchise. It served as a sequel to Batman Begins, continuing the story of Bruce Wayne fighting crime in Gotham City. Nolan worked with both David S. Goyer and his brother to write the film, and it was produced by Emma Thomas, Charles Roven and Nolan himself. Summary The Dark Knight continues Batman's story by pitting him against the Joker, a psychopathic criminal intent on bringing Gotham City to its knees. Meanwhile Harvey Dent is running for District Attorney, attempting to take down the mob while starting a relationship with Rachel Dawes. The Joker targets Dent to show Gotham how even the greatest men can be driven insane. Structure The Dark Knight is told in a very linear fashion, with minimal chronological jumping. Production Cast * Christian Bale as Batman * Heath Ledger as the Joker * Aaron Eckhart as Harvey Dent * Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth * Maggie Gyllenhaal as Rachel Dawes * Gary Oldman as Jim Gordon * Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox * Monique Gabriela Curnen as Anna Ramirez * Ron Dean as Michael Wuertz * Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane * Chin Han as Mr Lau * Nestor Carbonell as Mayor Anthony Garcia * Eric Roberts as Sal Maroni * Ritchie Coster as The Chechen * Anthony Michael Hall as Mike Engel * Keith Szarabajka as Detective Gerard Stephens * Colin McFarlane as Gillian Loeb * Joshua Harto as Coleman Reese * Melinda McGraw as Barbara Gordon * Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. * Michael Vieau as Rossi * Michael Stoyanov as Dopey * William Smillie as Happy * Danny Goldring as Grumpy * Michael Jai White as Gambol * Matthew O'Neill as Chuckles * William Fichtner as Bank Manager * Olumiji Olawumi as Drug Dealer * Greg Beam as Drug Buyer * Erik Hellman as Junkie * Beatrice Rosen as Natascha * Vincenzo Nicoli as Crime Boss * Edison Chen as LSI VP * Nydia Rodriguez Terracina as Judge Janet Surrillo * Andy Luther as Brian * James Farruggio as Man No. 1 * Tom McElroy as Man No. 2 * Will Zahrn as Assistant DA * James Fierro as Thug at Party * Patrick Leahy as Gentleman at Party * Sam Derence as Male Guest * Jennifer Knox as Female Guest * Patrick Clear as Judge Freel * Sarah Jayne Dunn as Maroni's Mistress * Chucky Venn as Gambol's Bodyguard * Winston Ellis as Gambol's Bodyguard * David Dastmalchian as Thomas Schiff (as "Joker's Thug") * Sophia Hinshelwood as Reporter * Keith Kupferer as Heckler * Joseph Luis Caballero as Cop Heckler * Richard Dillane as Acting Commissioner * Daryl Satcher as Officer at Intersection * Chris Petschler as Convoy Leader * Aidan Feore as Fat Thug * Philip Bulcock as Murphy * Paul Birchard as Cop with Fat Thug * Walter Lewis as Medic * Vincent Riotta as Cop at 250 52nd St. * Nancy Crane as Matilda (as "Nurse") * K. Todd Freeman as Polk * Matt Shallenberger as Berg * Michael Andrew Gorman as Cop at Hospital * Lanny Lutz as Bartender * Peter DeFaria as Civilian * Matt Rippy as First Mate * Andrew Bicknell as Prison Ferry Pilot * Ariyon Bakare as Grace (as "Guard Commander") * Doug Ballard as Businessman * Helene Wilson as Mother * Tommy Campbell as Passenger * Craig Heaney as Passenger * Lorna Gayle as Passenger * Lisa McAllister as Passenger * Peter Brooke as Passenger * Joshua Rollins as SWAT Sniper * Dale Rivera as SWAT Leader * Matthew Leitch as Prisoner on Ferry * Tommy Tiny Lister as Tattooed Prisoner * Thomas Gaitsch as Reporter #3 * William Armstrong as Evans * Adam Kalesperis as Honor Guard Man * Tristan Tait as Uniform Cop * Bronson Webb as Bounty Hunter * David Ajala as Bounty Hunter * Gertrude Kyles as Fox's Secretary * Jonathan Ryland as Passenger Ferry Pilot * James Scales as Taylor (as "Guardsman") * Nigel Carrington as Warden * Ian Pirie as Corrections Officer * Lateef Lovejoy as Prisoner * Grahame Edwards as Prisoner * Roger Monk as Prisoner * Ronan Summers as Prisoner * Wai Wong as Hong Kong Detective * Michael Corey Foster as Honor Guard Leader * Hannah Gunn as Gordon's Daughter * Brandon Lambdin as Armored Car SWAT Uncredited * Stephen Armourae as ferry prisoner * Wayne Baker as loading dock worker * Tommy Bartlett as Maroni's DA * Tony Domino as man at press conference * Nicky Katt as SWAT driver * Matt Skiba as civilian trying to get Coleman Reese * Essa Zahir as ferry prisoner Stunts * Paul Jennings * Rick LeFevour * Tom Struthers * Sy Hollands * Wade Allen * Rick Avery * Dean Bailey * Frank Calzavara * Mark Chadwick * Brian Christensen * George Cottle * Tobiasz Daskiewicz * Marie Fink * Jean-Pierre Goy * Mark Harper * Adam Hart * Terry Jackson * Luke Kearney * Matt LeFevour * Tom Lowell * Tony Lucken * Daniel Maldonado * Jon Maldonado * James Mammoser * Tom McComas * Tim McHenry * Natalie M. Meyer * Rick Miller * Mark Mottram * Chris Nolte * Carl Paoli * Linda Perlin * Brian Peters * Scott Philyaw * Buster Reeves * Ken Remer * Richard Ryan * Jeff Shannon * Kevin Sorensen * Jodi Starnes * Todd Rogers Terry * Jim Wilkey as Joker's truck driver * Rich Wilkie Crew Reception Dark Knight, The * Dark Knight, The